La loge de l'amour 3
by Himiko Pocket
Summary: C'est une fanfiction sur Ren et Shoya, un lemon yaoi, alors appréciait et laisser vous emmener dans mon monde ;-)
1. Chapter 1

_**fanfiction sur Ren et Shoya:**_

Ren a rencontré Shoya pour la première fois lors d'un shooting photo pour le nouvel album de son groupe, Shoya était ici pour la même raison. Et par un heureux concours de circonstances, ils vont se retrouver dans la même loge.

/!\\ LEMON YAOI /!\\ (-16 déconseillé, scènes choquantes) donc Attention, âme sensible s'abstenir!

Ren entra dans sa loge qui lui avait été attribué pour le shooting, quel ne fut pas sa surprise en ouvrant la porte de trouver un jeune homme à moitié nu devant lui.

- Est-ce que je rêve? Ren cligna des yeux, (ils ont du se tromper dans l'attribution de ma loge, pensa t-il.)

L'autre homme s'approcha de lui, nullement surpris quant à lui de la situation.

- S'lut, je m'appelle Shoya et tu es?

- Ren...Je m'appelle Ren...salut, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Tu dois être ici pour un shooting toi aussi, on est dans la même galère alors, fit Shoya pour détendre l'atmosphère. Tu es plutôt mignon,tu es mannequin? (Ren rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Shoya le remarqua, oui de plus en plus mignon,pensa t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.)

- Non... je suis chanteur... répondit-il un peu confus, par le sourire si séduisant de Shoya. Je suis ici pour un shooting avec mon groupe.

- Moi la même, je fais de la basse. Pff... tout sa m'enmerde, j'ai horreur de rester toute une journée debout pour des photos,c'est se fatiguer pour rien,je préfère de loin une bonne répet' entre potes!

- Moi sa va... répondit Ren, on doit le faire de toute façon, dit-il d'une façon nonchalante, il commença sans s'en rendre compte à détailler le corps de l'autre. Shoya le remarqua et d'un air amusé le laissa faire,tout en se rapprochant de lui.

- Je te plaît? fit Shoya,au bout de quelque minute, un ton séduisant dans la voix, son excitation grandissante.

- Euh... Ren se reconnectant peu à peu à la réalité, remarqua la proximité de Shoya, il avait était si absorbé par le corps magnifique de l'autre, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il le fixait.

- Tu es vraiment mignon Ren... dit-il d'une voix langoureuse, ses lèvres frolèrent celles de Ren, qui ne recula pas, il était de plus en plus attiré par Shoya.

- Je veux... il voulait ses lèvres, il voulait que Shoya comble encore plus la distante qui les séparaient, il voulait que Shoya l'embrasse.

- Tu veux quoi? dit Shoya d'un ton taquin, collant son bassin contre celui de Ren. Ren pouvait sentir le sexe dur de son partenaire contre son entre-jambe, il perdait peu à peu toute raison, quand soudain son désir fut le plus fort.

- Je veux... je te veux...Shoya...Embrasse-moi... dit Ren dans un souffle.

- Ren...

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit, à peine j'eus ouvert la bouche que Shoya m'embrassa avec passion, je n'ai jamais été embrassé comme sa, ses lèvres dévorent les miennes, avec le bout de sa langue il vient lécher le bord de ma lèvre inférieure, la seule chose que j'entends ce sont nos gémissements. Je suis de plus en plus exciter, Shoya aussi, je veux lui montrer à quel point ce qu'il me fait me rend dingue. Je romps notre baiser brûlant, je le veux...j'envoie valser son pantalon, lui aussi à vite raison de mes habits, nous ne portons plus que nos boxers. Je le regarde, il me regarde, notre désir se lis dans nos yeux... Il me plaque contre le mur.

- Shoya... j'attrape ses lèvres et les embrasse avec passion, passant mes mains dans son dos, je suis déjà tout dur, je veux lui faire sentir à quel point il m'excite...

Shoya se met à frotter son torse contre le mien, sa m'excite mais j'en veux plus, je ne veux pas m'arrêter, notre baiser devient de plus en plus chaud, nos lèvres humides l'unes contre l'autres, sans le prévenir, je pénètre sa bouche avec ma langue, qui ne tarde pas à rencontrer la sienne, je me sépare de lui le souffle court... Mais je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre entièrement mon souffle, qu'il replonge déjà sa langue dans l'antre de ma bouche. Je suis si excité, que j'en perds la notion du temps, le shooting photo et loin derrière nous, de toute façon nous ne seront pas surpris, j'ai fermé à clef la porte toute à l'heure. Maintenant seul compte l'homme collé contre moi...

- Ren, tu es à moi... je te veux... je veux te sentir...

Je gémis, essayant de dire quelque chose entre deux respirations mais sans succès, ses mots ont raison de moi et je suis bien trop exciter par ces baisers torrides... Emporté, je pose mes mains sur ses fesses et le colle encore plus contre moi, je sens nos deux érections l'une contre l'autre à travers nos boxers, mais je veux sentir sa peau à cet endroit.

- Nos boxers sont de trop... dis-je haletant, Shoya les retira aussitôt. Il commence à frotter son sexe contre le mien,sa peau est si douce. Ah...Shoya...Ahahah...c'est si bon! Plus fort! Ma voix devient de plus en plus aigüe mais je me fiche complètement qu'on m'entende.

Sa langue se met à dessiner des cercles sur mon cou et il caresse mes abdominaux de ses mains avides, mais c'est quand il s'attaque à mon torse en suçant l'un de mes tétons que je me mets à crier de plaisir, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je ne me reconnaît plus. Quand il se remet à attaquer ma poitrine, je pose mes mains sur ma bouche. Une partie de moi hurle intérieurement pour qu'il s'arrête tandis que l'autre le supplie de continuer. Sa bouche vient chuchoter à mon oreille, je peux sentir ses lèvres bouger doucement sur ma peau.

- Ne retiens pas ta voix, hurle de plaisir pour moi, Ren... dit-il en prenant mes mains dans les siennes. Et regarde-moi te faire du bien.

- Je veux que tu me fasse du bien...Shoya... dis-je le visage rouge pivoine.

Il se remet à m'embrasser mais c'est mon corps cette fois qu'il recouvre de baisers, sur mon torse, mon ventre... absolument partout! Il caresse mon bassin puis mon sexe, j'halète, j'ai vraiment très chaud, à l'aide de mon bassin je pousse ma partie intime contre la sienne, je veux sentir ses mains chaudes contre mon érection, qu'il comprenne à quel point je le veux! Oh oui, je le veux! Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de quelqu'un. Je le supplie des yeux et lèche mes lèvres, il comprend tout de suite ce que je veux. Il m'embrasse violemment, tandis qu'il prend mon sexe dans sa main, il serre mon gland.

- Oh OUI! laisse-je échapper, il commence ses mouvements de va-et-vient sur mon sexe, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, tout en taquinant mon gland avec ses doigts à l'occasion,c'est tellement bon... Il me bascule par terre, sur la moquette.

- Tu es si excité Ren... tu es tout humide...

- Plus... Il me regarde,il est aussi excité que moi, toujours en me masturbant, il descend son visage au niveau de mon entre-jambe et happe mon sexe, il le rentre entièrement dans sa bouche. Ah...je lâche un hocquet de surprise,cette sensation...ses lèvres chaudes et humides à cette endroit,c'est si...si bon!

Mon membre est plus dur que jamais, je peux le sentir dans sa bouche, je suis au summum de l'excitation. Je pose mes mains sur ses cheveux et les caresse doucement, Shoya lève ses yeux vers moi,je vois dans son regard qu'il est satisfait de voir comment mon corps réagit à son contact. Il retire sa bouche et passe sa langue sur toute la longueur et lèche du bout de sa langue mon gland, il me taquine, il fait sa plusieurs fois.

- Encore...plus, réussi-je à articuler, j'ai tellement chaud, le souffle commence à me manquer.

- Ok, si c'est ce que tu veux, Ren... dit-il, un sourire taquin sur le visage.

Il ouvre grand sa bouche et me prend en bouche, ça fait trop du bien, il me masturbe avec sa langue, ses va-et-vient sur mon sexe c'est si bon. Il me suce d'abord doucement puis violemment, je gémis, j'attrape ses cheveux fermement et cambre mon dos pour le sentir davantage, lui, agrippe mes fesses. Je sens que mon corps commence à vibrer de plus en plus, je voudrais qu'il continu éternellement, quand d'un seul coup il mordille mon gland et j'atteins enfin l'extase, un cri m'échappe.

"Aaaah, oui ! C'est... bon...", criais-je tout rouge et les yeux clos. Je n'ai pas le temps de le prévenir, que j'éjacule dans sa bouche.

- Ce n'est pas encore fini,Ren... Il monte mes jambes et approche sa tête près de mes fesse. Je suis son parcours de mes yeux emplis d'envie. Il bloque mes jambes sur ses épaules et écarte mes fesses avec ses mains. Il se met à lécher l'endroit et je m'écrie.

"Hé! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !?", j'essaie de me relever mais c'est impossible.

-Je lubrifie, dit-il en s'arrêtant deux secondes. C'est ce que tu veux Ren, tu veux que je te prenne.

- Je... Il entre la langue pour me faire taire et ça marche très bien, sa langue à l'intérieur de moi, c'est tellement bon, je gémis. Ça dure un moment et je sens sa salive couler le long de mes fesses. Quand il décide que c'est assez humide il retire sa langue et la remplace par deux doigts en moi en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux pour bien élargir mon entrée, puis il plonge un troisième doigt et là je crie vraiment de plaisir. Ses doigts sont si profonds en moi, ils me font vraiment du bien, surtout quand ils appuient sur la paroi de mon intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ren? dit-il d'une voix, que je dois le reconnaître était diablement sexy.

- Tu le sais, lui répondis-je.

- Non, je sais vraiment pas., dit-il d'un ton moqueur. Il le sait, mais il veut m'obliger à lui dire et pour combler le tout, il frotte son sexe extrêment dur contre ma fente, je gémis de plus en plus fort, il veut me pousser à bout. Ses petits coups de hanches sans pénétration sont en train de ME RENDRE DINGUE!

- Aah...Shoya... prends... moi... Aah!

- Tu me veux autant que sa Ren... il glisse un de ses doigts vers mon anus. Ici?

- Oui...Vite! j'inspire profondément, je suis à bout, je le veux en moi.

- Tournes-toi sur le ventre Ren.

Je m'exécute et tourne mon ventre vers le bas, m'appuyant sur mes genoux et mes coudes. Il se poste derrière moi, lui aussi est tellement impatient, qu'il me pénètre d'un seul coup et touche immédiatement un point sensible, ma prostate, je lâche un cri de plaisir et éjacule pour la deuxième fois sous le choc. Mon sperme coule sur mon ventre et sur les mains de Shoya, mais il continu de me tenir fermement les hanches. Il me redonne un coup de hanche au même endroit et je lâche de nouveau un cri de plaisir, là où il tape, c'est trop bon! Ses coups de hanche se répètent, sans s'arrêter, à chaque pénétration, j'ai envie de crier... c'est tellement bon que mon corps tremble de partout. Je suis encore dur, apparament avoir jouis deux fois ne m'a pas suffit, j'ai l'impression. J'adore sentir son corps chaud contre le mien, mais surtout, l'endroit qu'il cogne presque à chaque fois, ça m'excite au plus haut point! Je sens que je vais encore venir.

- Ah... Shoya. Je vais... encore une fois...

-Attends... jouissons ensemble...

- hum... oui... continu... encore...

Il a l'air essoufflé lui aussi, mais sa ne l'empêche pas d'accélérer le rythme, bientôt le dernier coup. J'aurais voulu que sa dure encore deux heures au moins, tellement c'est bon.

- Aaaaah... Shoya...

- Ren... je vais bientôt jouir... tu veux...que je sorte? dit-il la voix hachurée, presque au bord de l'extase.

- Non!, j'ai du mal à respirer. Sors pas!, dis-je désespérément.

- Je peux venir en toi? dit-il surpris.

- Oui! En moi! Vas-y...

A son grognement approbateur, j'imagine que ma réponse lui plaît, il ne va pas se faire prier. Maintenant, ses coups de reins se font de plus en plus rapprochés et il me masturbe à m'en faire mal, c'est le septième ciel, on est si exciter... Sa y est, d'un coup puissant, il tape au plus profond de moi, contre ma prostate et se vide. C'est si bon que moi aussi j'éjacule à nouveau pour la troisième fois, je crie mais ne m'entend pas. A bout de force, je me retrouve face contre terre, dans notre loge. Shoya est allongé, à côté de moi, lui aussi est épuisé et à le souffle court. Après nous être reposés un moment l'un à côté de l'autre, Shoya vient se poster à nouveau au dessus de moi, posa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres et me pris dans ses bras. Je ne bouge pas, je suis si bien avec lui.

- Ren,viens chez moi.

- Oui, je viens avec toi.

Je lui aurai répondu n'importe quoi, rien que pour rester plus longtemps avec lui, pour pouvoir rester dans ses bras. Nous partîmes chez lui, le shooting que nous devions faire était maintenant un lointain souvenir. Juste au contact de nos lèvres l'unes contre l'autres, nos coeurs battaient la chamade. Tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'un simple regard, cette journée nous avait montrer que c'était possible. Je m'endormis cette nuit pour la première fois dans les bras de mon Shoya, le sourire aux lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2

Revoilà Ren et Shoya pour un nouveau chapitre, lemon yaoi en vue. Ren et Shoya sont en couple maintenant depuis deux mois et dorment chez Shoya. Shoya va rejoindre Ren sous la douche...et je vous laisse lire ma fanfiction ;-)

Shoya se sentait bien, juste heureux depuis deux mois, il ne quittait plus son Ren adoré. Leur couple s'était formé tout naturellement après leur séance dans la loge, pour leur shooting photo respectif. Mais se shooting, bien entendu, n'avait pas eu lieu pour eux, étant beaucoup trop occupés à se faire l'amour pour y penser. Rien que de repenser à la scène, Shoya était déjà excité. Il voulu réveiller Ren pour lui faire un câlin, vu que depuis deux mois, ils passent toutes leurs nuits ensemble, mais l'intéressé n'était pas là. Nullement surpris, parce qu'il était déjà 11h du matin, Shoya se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour rejoindre son amant. Ren était un lève tôt comparé à lui, il ne se lève jamais après 9h. Devant la porte de la salle de bain, le bruit sourd de l'eau qui coule lui appris que son petit-ami était sous la douche. Sans faire de bruit, Shoya ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce, il commença à se déshabiller pour rejoindre l'autre sous la douche.

L'eau chaude de la douche faisait un bien fou à Ren, après la nuit mouvementée qu'il avait eu, les courbatures se faisaient sentir, Shoya n'y avait pas été de main morte, ils avaient fait l'amour cinq fois cette nuit. Mais comme toutes les autres, cette nuit avait été merveilleuse, Shoya étant pour lui le meilleur petit-ami du monde. Il est gentil et c'est aussi un amant attentionné, malgrès ce qu'on pourrait penser au premier abord et surtout ils étaient fou amoureux l'un de l'autre. Perdu dans ses pensées, Ren remarqua que Shoya l'avait rejoint sous la douche, que quand ce dernier colla son corps nu et chaud contre le sien. Ren adorait ses petits attentions de la part de son partenaire.

Shoya entra sous la douche et passa ses bras autour du corps de son petit-ami, il voulait le câliner mais rien que de sentir les fesses de Ren contre son bas ventre l'excitait, sans s'en rendre compte il comença à embrasser la peau douce de Ren au niveau de son cou, avant de le lécher en faisant des petits cercles avec sa langue, il remmonta vers le lobe de son oreille et le mordilla doucement pour le taquiner. Les gémissements de la part de son partenaire, lui appris qu'il avait réussi à l'exciter autant que lui l'était. Il était déjà dur contre les fesses de Ren, l'intéressé l'avait déjà senti et cela le rendait fou.

- ...Shoya...tu es vraiment exciter... dit Ren le souffle court.

- C'est l'effet que tu me fais...Ren...ton corps est si sexy...je ne ne peux pas m'en empêcher... lui répondit-il, la voix hachurée, le désir le gagnant de plus en plus.

Shoya fit descendre sa main droite, vers le sexe de son amant et commença de doux va-et-vient sur toute sa longueur, tout en tripotant un des tétons de Ren avec sa main gauche. Le corps de son partenaire réagissait à toutes ses caresses, ce qui avait le don de l'exciter encore plus. Ren avait des frissons qui parcourait tout son corps, les mains de Shoya lui faisait tellement de bien, ses gémissement étaient de plus en plus aigüe.

- Aaah oui! Shoya...plus vite... Shoya s'exécuta et augmenta la vitesse de ses va-et-vient sur toute la longueur, ce qui déclencha un cri de plaisir de la part de Ren. Aaah! comme sa...c'est si bon...Shoya!

- Mon Ren adoré... ta voix est si sexy... tu sens comment je suis excité...

Ren le sentait mais Shoya voulait qu'il le sente davantage, il commença à frotter son sexe contre les fesses de son partenaire. Il est si dur, pensa Ren, moi aussi je veux lui faire du bien. Ren se retourna sans prévenir face à Shoya, s'accroupit sur les genoux contre le carrelage de la douche et descendit son visage vers le sexe de Shoya. Si gros, pensa Ren le visage rouge et le sourire aux lèvres, moi aussi je vais te faire te sentir bien... Il happa le sexe de Shoya et le rentra entièrement dans sa bouche, tandis que ses mains se poser sur les fesses de son amant, Shoya poussa un cri où surprise et plaisir se mèlent, car il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ren veuille lui faire une fellation. Il a si bon goût...même ici, pensa Ren, je vais te faire crier mon nom...prépare toi Shoya. Il commença ses va-et-vient sur le sexe de Shoya, un nouveau cri de plaisir se fit entendre, Ren sentit Shoya vaciller sur ses jambes. Il le plaqua contre la paroi de la douche, Shoya sentit le carrelage froid contre son dos, mais il en avait rien à faire, la seule chose qui l'intéressait était les lèvres humides de son amant sur son sexe. Pendant ce temps, Ren avait arrêté ses va-et-vient, alors Shoya entremêla ses doigts dans la douce chevelure de Ren et l'incita à recommencer en poussant légèrement son sexe dans sa bouche. Ren ne se fit pas prier et recommença à sucer son amant, plus violemment cette fois, les gémissements s'intensifièrent.

- Ren...tu es...si doué... dit-il, l'air commençant à lui manquer.

Les gémissements de Shoya était si excitant que Ren glissa sa main droite sur son sexe et commença à se masturber de lui-même, tout en continuant de sucer le sexe de son partenaire. Un grognement de plaisir, appris à Ren que Shoya était au bord de la jouissance, lui aussi aller atteindre son point de non-retour.

- Ren...Ren...Ren! Aaah oui! C'est sa...continu...Aah!

Shoya et lui atteignèrent le septième ciel au même moment, Ren retira sa bouche, tandis que son Shoya ce laisser glisser sur le sol carrelé, sa respiration saccadée par les rouages du plaisir. Ren en profitant pour se réfugier dans ses bras.

- J'étais juste venu pour avoir un câlin... lui apprit Shoya.

- Il était bon le câlin? lui demanda Ren d'un ton ironique, un sourire taquin sur le visage.

- Oui, très bon... tu peux m'en faire des comme sa tout les matins si tu veux. lui dit-il, tout sourire.

Ren lui adressa un sourire remplis d'amour et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Oh oui, je l'aime plus que tout, pensa Shoya.

- On devrait peut-être se laver maintenant, sinon l'eau va continuer à couler pour rien. dit Ren, ils éclatèrent de rire tout les deux.

- Oui,il le faut...


	3. Chapter 3

Ren et Shoya vont être séparés pendant deux semaines, à cause de leurs carrières dans la musique. Mais leurs retrouvailles n'en seront que plus belles, ils vont se rendre compte qu'ils ne peuvent pas vivre loin l'un de l'autre...

Ren se sentait seul, Shoya avait du partir pour trois concerts exceptionnels avec son groupe, en France. Il avait proposé à Ren de l'acompagner mais ce dernier avait aussi des engagements, comme des interviews, avec son propre groupe à Tokyo. En plus, c'était des interviews de merde, qui selon Ren ne servaient à rien. De toute manière tout ce qui le faisait rester loin de l'homme qu'il aime, ne servait à rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé partir avec son petit-ami, en France, voir Paris. Mais à la place, il se retrouvait coincé dans son appartement à broyer du noir, comme un petit chien en cage, en attendant le retour de Shoya. Ren savait qu'il n'avait plus que deux jours à tenir, mais il avait l'impression que plus le retour de Shoya approchait, plus le temps passait au ralentis.

Déjà deux semaines sans Ren pour Shoya, il n'avait pas voulu partir, mais son groupe ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Et comme, il l'avait supposé, ce voyage imposé, sans Ren avait été une torture pour lui. Ils avaient passé tout leur temps libre ensemble au téléphone, mais cela n'avait pas combler le manque, la douleur de l'absence. Quand il avait enfin fini le troisième concert, il n'avait pas voulu attendre pour repartir avec les membres de son groupe deux jours plus tard, il avait sauté dans le premier avion pour Tokyo, pour retrouver Ren le plus vite possible. Encore 3h le séparait de son petit-ami, il n'en pouvait plus, la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était le prendre dans ses bras. Shoya n'avait pas voulu le prévenir, préférant lui faire la surprise. Il se demander comment son petit-ami aller réagir, en le voyant devant la porte de son appartement. En imaginant la scène, Shoya avait déjà le sourire aux lèvres, car il se doutait de l'accueil qu'il recevrait de la part de Ren.

Quand la sonnerie de son appartement retentit, Ren se demanda, qu'est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait bien lui vouloir, à minuit passée. Il regarda donc dans le petit houblot de sa porte d'entrée, pour voir qui c'était. En voyant Shoya, l'émotion le submergea, il se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et ses jambes tremblées, il crut qu'elles allaient céder sous son poids. A ce moment, Ren ne réfléchit pas, il ouvrit sa porte à la volée et sauta dans les bras de Shoya en pleurant, tellement il était heureux, il plongea son visage ruisselant de larmes dans son cou.

Shoya avait reçu son petit-ami de plein fouet dans ses bras, il le serra de toutes ses forces, sentant l'odeur de son Ren adoré, il avait l'impression de revivre, après ses deux semaines d'absence, il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il pris un Ren sur le point de vaciller sur ses jambes dans ses bras et rentra dans l'appartement. Après avoir galéré pendant 20 longues minutes, il avait réussi à refermer la porte d'entrée. Disons qu'un petit koala donc il ne prononcera pas le nom, c'était parfaitement soudé à lui, refusant de se décoller. Il avait dû refermer cette porte péniblement à l'aide du main, pas forcément d'une grande mobilité, parce que il avait eu peur que Ren ne tombe et là ils étaient enfin dans la chambre de Ren.

- Ren...Ren... dit Shoya, son petit-ami trembler encore comme une feuille et refuser de se décoller de lui. Apparament, il était encore sous le coup de l'émotion, alors Shoya le déposa avec lui sur le lit, en prenant le soin de rester contre lui.

- Sho...ya, dit Ren la voix tremblante, il pensait que c'était un rêve et que si il lâchait Shoya, ce dernier disparaîtrait.

- Je suis là Ren,je suis bien là...je suis enfin rentré... dit-il.

- Ce n'est pas un rêve? se risqua Ren.

- Non, je suis bien là Ren. répondit-il. Pour achever de le convaincre, Shoya déposa un doux baiser sur ces lèvres. Ce baiser eu pour effet de détendre complètement Ren, il commença même à déserrer son étreinte. Mais Shoya resta contre lui, Ren lui avait tellement manqué qu'il ne voulait plus le quitter.

- Tu es revenu plus tôt Shoya?

- Oui, je ne pouvais plus attendre. Après le concert, j'ai sauté dans le premier avion pour te rejoindre. répondit-il.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Shoya!

- Tu m'as manqué à moi aussi mon coeur.

Ren embrassa Shoya et ce dernier vint se placer au dessus de lui, à califourchon, Shoya fixait son petit-ami de ses yeux remplis de désir. Comment peut-il être aussi beau, pensa Shoya, il recommença à l'embrasser, au fur et à mesure, son baiser devient plus passionné, il plongea sa langue dans la bouche de Ren. Celui-ci répondit à son baiser et passa ses bras autour de son cou, il voulait approfondir encore davantage leur baiser, lui montrer qu'il était à lui et à personne d'autre.

- Ren...j'ai envie de toi...sa fait tellement longtemps... Sans laisser à Ren le temps de répondre, Shoya le déshabilla, laissant apparaître le corps nu de son amant. Rien que de voir Ren en tenue d'Adam l'excitait au plus au point.

- Shoya... Ren fit de même avec les vêtements de son petit-ami, il voulait son corps tout entier, il le voulait en lui. Rien qu'en voyant le corps nu devant lui, son érection était monté en flèche et celle de Shoya n'était pas prête de se calmer non plus.

- Ren...tu es magnifique...

Rien, qu'en voyant les yeux brillant de convoitise de Shoya, Ren su qu'il ne pourrait plus se contrôler longtemps. Il agrippa ses cuisses avec ses mains et remonta ses jambes, le regard de Ren à ce moment n'était plus du tout innocent, ils avaient deux appétits sexuels à combler. En voyant Ren dans cette position, ces fesses écartées, Shoya ne pu se contrôler, il aggripa ces fesses et commença à lécher Ren à cet endroit. Il est si bon, pensa Shoya. D'un seul coup il rentra sa langue, arrachant un cri de plaisir à Ren. Mais il voulait que son amant se lâche complètement, il posa les jambes de Ren sur ses épaules et replaça ses mains sur ses fesses, ce qui libéra les mains de son amant. Ren aussi voulait sentir sa langue davantage, il entremêla ses doigts dans la chevelure de Shoya et se cambra, permettant à son petit-ami de rentrer sa langue plus profondément en lui.

- Aaah...Aaah oui...Shoya...continu...Aaah! Ren pouvait sentir la salive de son partenaire coulée sur ses fesses et le bas de son dos, c'était si bon. Shoya était vraiment doué avec sa langue et il le savait parfaitement. Il continua pendant encore un bon moment à lécher le doux endroit de Ren, pour bien lubrifier.

- Tu es déjà prêt Ren...je n'ai même pas besoin de mettre mes doigts...tu es si excité... dit Shoya, reprenant son souffle.

- Shoya... Ren se redressa et attrapa son visage pour l'embrasser. Le baiser était si désespéré et passionné, qu'il chamboula Shoya. Ren en profitant pour approfondir leur baiser en rentrant sa langue, celle de Shoya rejoignit immédiatement la sienne.

Sans dire un mot, Ren attrapa le sexe de Shoya et le rentra en entier à l'intérieur de lui, un cri de plaisir submergea les deux hommes, rompant leur baiser.

- Aaah Ren... Shoya commença à mouvoir ses hanches, ses coups de reins était si brutaux, qu'ils arrachaient des cris de plaisir à son partenaire. Il voulait que Ren le sente au plus profond de lui.

- Shoya...aaah oui...plus fort...Aaah! Ren voulait le sentir davantage et faire encore plus de bien à Shoya, il enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, enfonçant plus profondément son sexe à l'intérieur de lui. Shoya en profita pour accélérer ses coups de reins, le dos de Ren se cambra dangeureusement, tout les deux n'arrivaient plus à raisonner.

- Shoya je vais...aaah...jouïr...Aaah! fit Ren.

- Moi aussi...Ren...Aaah!

Ren et Shoya jouïrent ensemble, leurs cris de plaisir raisonnants dans toute la chambre, c'était si bon. Ren pouvait sentir le sperme chaud de Shoya à l'intérieur de lui et se répendre sur ses fesses, cette sensation était si agréable pour lui. Shoya et Ren aurait voulu continuer toute la nuit, mais tout les deux étaient beaucoup trop épuiser pour ça. A la place, Shoya pris Ren dans le creux de ses bras, ce dernier se colla immédiatement contre lui.

- Ren... fit Shoya.

- Oui?

- ...Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, mon Shoya.

Ils échangèrent de longs et langoureux baisers, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les gagne. Tout les deux étaient juste heureux, de pouvoir enfin être ensemble.


	4. Chapter 4

Ren se trouve chez Shoya et a décidé de lui faire un gâteau pour son anniversaire. C'est censé être une surprise mais disons que Shoya va rentrer chez lui plus tôt, lors de la préparation du gâteau et que le gâteau va devenir Ren...

Ren avait demandé à Shoya si il pouvait dormir chez lui cette nuit, prétextant être trop fatigué pour rentrer à son appartement. Mais en réalité, aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Shoya, il fête ses 23 ans et Ren à l'intention de lui faire un gâteau pour marquer le coup. Il était 18h quand Ren arriva chez son petit-ami, après avoir fait ses courses, ce dernier devait rentrer à 20h, ce qui laissait normalement 2h à Ren pour sa surprise. J'espère qu'il sera content, pensa Ren.

"Bon on commence!" fit Ren, plus motivé que jamais. "Euh...où j'ai mis la recette déjà? Ah! Sur le plan de travail."

Ren commença la préparation de son gâteau. Pendant ce temps, Shoya avait fini en avance la répet' de son groupe, il décida de rentrer plus tôt chez lui, il ne prévint pas son petit-ami, car celui-ci était déjà chez lui. Pendant le trajet, il se demanda ce que Ren avait derrière la tête, le ton excité de sa voix au téléphone tout à l'heure, lui avait laissé penser qu'il se passait quelque chose. Peut-être une surprise pour mon anniversaire, pensa Shoya. Quand il arriva devant la porte de son appartement, le bruit qu'il entendu lui appris que quoi que faisait Ren, ça se passait pas comme prévu, il rentra chez lui. Un bruit sourd qui venait de la cuisine l'interpella, il s'y précipita.

- Merde! fit Ren, il avait voulu sortir une casserole pour faire fondre le chocolat, mais c'est toutes les casseroles qui lui étaient tombées sur la tête. Résultat, il était tombé sur les fesses, des casseroles éparpillées par terre et l'une d'elles lui était tombée sur la tête.

Quand Shoya entra dans la cuisine et vit Ren, il éclata de rire, tellement la scène était comique. Ren se retourna vers lui, toujours sa casserole sur la tête et vit Shoya en train de se moquer de lui, à l'entrée de la cuisine.

- Je crois que ma surprise est tombée à l'eau... dit-il, l'air déçu. Shoya s'approcha et s'accroupis devant lui, il avait cessé de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire, mon coeur? fit Shoya.

- Un gâteau d'anniversaire pour toi, je voulais te faire une surprise, mais j'ai tout gâché...je suis vraiment nul!

- Mais non, ça me fait super plaisir que tu es voulu faire ça pour moi.

- Mais... Shoya ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre, il retira la casserole sur sa tête et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

Shoya le trouvait trop mignon. Ren était tellement maladroit, que ça le rendait juste terriblement adorable. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'embrasser... Il se surprit à penser que se serait bien que Ren soit là tout les soirs à attendre son retour. Oui, vraiment bien, pensa t-il.

- Ren, tu veux toujours me faire un gâteau pour mon anniversaire? dit-il, un sourire d'ange sur le visage.

- Oui, je veux... fit Ren.

A sa réponse, Shoya pris Ren dans ses bras, attrapa la chantilly sur le plan de travail et le posa sur la table de la cuisine. Ren se demandait ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, mais il le su très vite, quand Shoya envoya valser ses vêtements et retira les siens. Oh! c'est moi le gâteau en faite, pensa Ren, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Tu veux que je te mange Ren? dit Shoya, un ton taquin dans la voix.

- Sa dépend...tu veux manger quoi en premier?

Shoya eu un sourire malicieux sur le visage, il prit la chantilly et commença à l'étaler sur le corps de Ren. Ren gémit au contact de la mousse froide, surtout quand celle-ci, recouvra son sexe. Shoya trouvait son petit-ami tellement excitant, son visage rouge, ses petits gémissements et la chantilly le mettait en appétit.

- Shoya...sa coule...sur mes fesses... fit Ren, le visage rouge écarlate.

- Je vais m'en occuper...

Shoya se plaça entre ses jambes et écarta ses fesses, il se mit à lécher l'endroit. Ren ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir, le contact de sa langue mélangé à la chantilly était si excitant. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait plaçé sa main droite sur la tête de son partenaire, pour l'inciter à continuer, tandis que sa main gauche était au dessus de son visage et se cramponnait à la table. Quand Shoya sentit la main de Ren se posait sur sa tête, il décida d'accentuer ce qu'il était en train de faire, il enfonça sa langue dans les fesses de son partenaire, tandis que sa main droite remontait vers l'entre-jambe de Ren, il attrapa son sexe et commença à le masturber violemment.

- Aaah oui! Plus fort...Shoya! fit Ren, la respiration saccadé.

Shoya fit tournoyer sa langue, son amant était de plus en plus humide. Quand il trouva l'érection de Ren assez grosse, il remplaça sa langue par deux doigts et le pris en bouche, Ren laissa échapper un cris de plaisir. Ren allait devenir fou, les va-et-vient de Shoya sur son sexe était de plus en plus rapide. Si il continuait à le sucer si violemment, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à éjaculer.

- Aaah...Shoya...je vais...Aaah! A ce moment-là, Shoya décida de mordiller le bout de son gland, le faisant jouïr. Shoya ne se retira pas et laissa Ren jouïr dans sa bouche.

- Ren...j'ai envie de toi... fit Shoya excité, son érection était plus dur que jamais.

Ren descendit de la table et se plaça face à elle en se cramponnant aux coins, montrant ses fesses à son partenaire.

- Shoya...prends moi...vite... dit Ren, qui ne voulait qu'une chose, sentir l'érection dur de son petit-ami en lui.

En voyant ses fesses, Shoya ne put se contenir, il pénétra Ren de toute ses forces. Il est tellement chaud à l'intérieur, c'est si bon, pensa t-il. Il commença ses va-et-vient en lui.

- Aaah...Shoya...tu durcis encore...Aaah! fit Ren, plus excité que jamais.

- Ren, c'est si bon...tu es tellement serré...tu m'aspires à l'intérieur...Aaah...

- Shoya...Aaah...continue...Aaah...plus fort...

Ren se mit à bouger ses hanches, accentuant davantage les coups de reins de son partenaire, leurs cris de plaisirs résonnaient dans toute la pièce.

- Aaah...Ren...si tu continue à me la comprimer comme ça...je vais...

Ren voulait qu'il jouïsse en lui, il donna une violente poussée vers l'arrière, tout en comprimant davantage le sexe de Shoya.

- Ren...Aaah!

- Shoya...Aaah... fit Ren.

Ils jouïrent en même temps, ne pouvant pas se retenir plus longtemps. C'était si bon que Ren se laissa tomber par terre, incapable de se tenir encore debout et son petit-ami l'imita. Ils étaient complètement vidés. Ren vint se coller contre le torse de Shoya, il voulait être dans ses bras. Shoya en profita pour l'enlaçer et Ren pour enfouir son visage dans son cou, ils étaient nullement dérangés par leur nudité.

- C'est de loin mon meilleur anniversaire... fit Shoya.

- Je suis content que sa t'es plu mon amour...même si je ne pensais pas devenir un gâteau... dit Ren, en rigolant.

- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...tu étais si appétissant. fit Shoya, avec son sourire d'ange habituel. Ils se mirent à rire de plus belle.

- Ren, je sais que je le répète souvent...

- ...

- Je t'aime Ren.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, mon amour.


End file.
